


how much more?

by kittyprydeman



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, They are talking about how much they love each other. Adorable.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eugene doesn't believe anyone will love him. vincent obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how much more?

Vincent knew he was bisexual ever since he first laid glance into Eugene's eyes the day he first met him.

He was a bit of an asshole, but his eyes which were definitely prettier than his own. His voice was actually alluring, it reminded him of the ocean where he used to race his kid brother to see who was the superior brother of the two. This time, Vincent won. He won the man of his dreams - also his identity. Eugene didn't mind though, he thought. He didn't care that he was practically turning into the same person. Eugene was mesmerized by Vincent's acts to get to his dream.

They first exchanged kisses the night of Vincent's success in entering the Gattaca mission to enter Titan. Vicent never felt this way before, the way the hairs on his arms tingled with lust as he toppled over Eugene in kisses, cascading over his pale cheeks with true feelings.   

"Vicent," he could hear the man's whisper into his ear, "I want you."

His voice was like a purr. Delicate, yet fascinating. He wanted to kiss him until he had to leave for Titan.

"I want you too." Vincent replied, straddling his hips into his and grinding into it. Passionate kisses, he wanted Eugene to be loved. He knew Eugene was aching deeply, and he just wanted him to know he wanted him. He was perfect in every way. The way his hair fell perfectly to not enter his perfect blue eyes, the way his arms were so stiff and strong - yet not too strong. Perfect, just like him. "Tell me we'll be forever. We'll be like the Galaxy, never ending until infinite. Tell me you won't disappear from me."

"Vincent, that's gay. That's so gay."

Vincent's eyes became as wide as a black hole. "Tell me you didn't ruin the God damn mood."

"I did say that. Why are you acting pretentious with this whole dose of romance?" Eugene looked up at Vincent seriously. He wasn't joking with sarcasm, he was being real with sarcasm. "Sorry to ruin the mood, but all that fancy talk wasn't necessary."

Vincent looked up into Eugene's eyes, obviously disappointed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sadly, yes."

Vincent flopped over in bed with a grunt, then a long and exasperated groan of disappointment. "Eugene, I was just y'know... Getting started!"

"And I'm just getting done."

"Are you sure? Is this like a mood swing or something?" Vincent put his Gattaca shirt back on angrily, like a kid who didn't get his way.

"No, it's just you. I'm sorry I ruined your boner. You can finish it on your own, I'm exhausted."

Vincent was in a loss for words. He let out another sigh and cuddled into Eugene with a pout, shaking his head. "I guess it'll go away. Sorry I got all galactic on you."

"In a way, it was sort of nice. Romantic for a date night, but not for steamy sex. I do appreciate your words though." He smiled softly at him, tracing circles among Vincent's back. "I do love you. It's probably the first time I've actually loved someone like you."

"Like me? Elaborate."

"Well, first of all, you actually give two shits about my feelings." He took a deep sigh, looking at him tenderly. "You babies made out of love instead of a machine have something I don't. I think it's called empathy."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "You have empathy."

"Not like you. I feel like a robot. I was made for perfection, I have to be perfect. It is the genetically modified, perfect humans’ job to be perfect with no sense of heart.” He went silent for a moment, the two of them staring up onto the cold ceiling. “Vincent… Do I have a heart?”

Vincent was puzzled. He didn’t know if he meant it physically or emotionally - probably emotionally. “Eugene, babe, you have a heart. Sure, you could be a bit on the mean side, but you’re loving.”

“Truthfully?”

“I’m telling the truth, jeez!”

"Maybe I'm broken." Eugene huffed, looking away.

"Your legs are, but your heart isn't." Vincent gave a sympathetic smile.

Eugene scoffed, forcing himself to roll over and strike Vincent with a deep and wet kiss, starting from his lips down to his hips.

Vincent let out a soft gasp, holding Eugene ever so tightly so he didn't hurt himself. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Mm." Eugene said, looking up at Vincent with his gorgeous eyes. "I gained it back."

Vincent giggled, then the night continued like that.


End file.
